


Living Life Dolce Vita

by rebelEmperor



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, I'm a pile of sin, Original Character/Original Character - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, aaaaaaaaa, they're like 12 and 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelEmperor/pseuds/rebelEmperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura wakes up at 1 am and Lexi is horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Life Dolce Vita

**Author's Note:**

> I am sinning trash and that is all i'll ever be lmao

Sakura scrunched her eyes up and cuddled further against Lexi’s well endowed chest, The small 12 yr old finally un-scrunched her eyes and let her eyes flutter open. The noirette couldn’t sleep, no matter how hard she tried. Frowning, she peeked up at Lexi through her long, black lashes. Lexi had awoken due to the movements the younger female made. The strawberry blonde stared back down at the loli with half-lidded coffee colored eyes. Lexi smiled at Sakura, running a hand through the young girl’s silky, raven tresses.

 

“What are you doing up so early? It’s 1 am.” Sakura blushed heavily as she realized she had been caught. Suddenly, she relieved that it was so dark.

 

“I can’t sleep.” Sakura mumbled quietly, shyly averting her eyes. Unbeknownst to Sakura, Lexi’s mind was bombarded with lecherous thoughts upon hearing the young girl’s innocent voice. A throbbing began between Lexi’s thighs as she grinned lazily, yet lewdly, down at Sakura, the blonde’s coffee colored eyes clouding with lust. 

 

“Well, then, I think I know something that will exhaust you. But you have to do what I say.” The noirette loli nodded, wholly trusting the blonde 14 yr old. 

 

“So, Sakura, go down between my legs.” Sakura got an idea of what she was to do. She’d seen this done on Aldaline’s laptop once. The noirette girl moved under the covers and felt around between Lexi’s parted legs until she found what she was looking for. 

 

“Now, rub it slowly.” Sakura gingerly set the pads of her fingers on the soaked part of Lexi’s panties and rubbed gently, obeying when Lexi said to go faster or a bit slower. Finally having enough with the hand play, Lexi told her noirette lover to remove the former’s soaked undergarment. After the deed was done, Lexi had pulled the covers down just enough to see Sakura’s pale face. The blonde ran her hands through Sakura’s soft locks and pushed the dark eyed girl closer to her pussy. 

 

“Eat me out.” Sakura knew what this meant, remembering what she saw on Aldaline’s laptop. Bringing her face ever closer, Sakura gave a shy, short lick to test the waters and after deeming this something she could handle, she gave a slightly longer and slower lick, savoring Lexi’s sweet taste. Gently pressing her tongue through Lexi’s hole, the blonde gave a soft moan as she gripped Sakura’s hair tighter. The throbbing grew as Sakura tonguefucked the older girl. Mustering up all her courage, Sakura decided to try something new and gave Lexi’s clit a hard suck. A strangled and surprised moan escaped Lexi’s lips. Lexi looked down in surprise at the noirette female. The blonde opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced by the smug look that Sakura gave her. The blonde female’s face flushed at how cute the 12 yr old looked. Her dark eyes were half lidded and she peered up at the receiver through her long lashes, her petite nose buried in the thin hair that lightly coated Lexi’s pussy. Lexi wanted to take the small girl right now and wipe that smug look off her face, to show her the Lexi was boss. And that’s just what she did. Flipping Sakura over so she as on bottom, Lexi pinned Sakura’s hands above her head with one hand and lifted up the Japanese girl’s short white nightdress with the other. Like the naughty little girl she was, Sakura hadn’t worn panties to bed, as if she was hoping this would happen. But all the same, Sakura’s face was painted a deep vermillion as Lexi peppered lust filled kisses along the loli’s jaw and neck. Lexi loved the younger’s body, the sex flush that painted the noirette’s petite body, the small breasts that were just hatching, her smooth, peach colored pussy. Sakura had quite the sexy and cute body for someone who was supposed to be very plain. Running her bigger hand down to the barely developed breasts, Lexi played with the younger girl’s nipples, allowing the raven haired girl to become a moaning mess. Loosening the hand that pinned the younger girl’s wrists a bit, Lexi let her free hand wander down to Sakura’s bald pussy. The loli had been soaked, it was apparent, so it was easy for Lexi to slide her middle finger in down to the knuckle. Curling her finger in places she knew would be pleasurable, Lexi was rewarded with loud moans of ‘Lexi’ and more wordless sounds of pleasure. With one exceptionally loud moan, Sakura released all over Lexi’s hand. Lexi smiled as she fingered herself. She didn’t want Sakura to overwork herself and the young girl looked pretty wasted already just from fingering and nipple stimulation. Lexi smiled lazily at Sakura, cumming not too soon after. Lying down next to Sakura, Lexi pulled the young girl to her tender bosom and cuddled the dear little cherry blossom. 

 

“We’ll clean up tomorrow.” Sakura could barely nod before she fell asleep, exhausted. Lexi kissed the young girl’s forehead and laid down next to her, falling asleep.


End file.
